¿Malestar o qué?
by Kaotik Angel
Summary: Davis no entiende por qué de pronto se siente incómodo, molesto e incluso enfadado. Bastarán un banco en un centro de comercial y un sueño para aclarar su mente y provocar una de las situaciones más vergonzosas a las que deberá enfrentarse si quiere dejar de sentirse así. [Reto para Rave Strife en el foro Proyecto 1-8]
¡Aloha! Aquí va el resultado de tu reto a traición, **Rave Strife**. A ver qué te parece.

* * *

Kari chillaba como loca, animando sin descanso a su hermano mientras sacudía unos pompones chillones cortesía de Mimi. El equipo de Tai iba ganando por dos a cero, pero aun así, ella animaba como si estuviesen perdiendo y tuviesen que remontar en cinco minutos aun quedando cuarenta largos minutos. Pero ella no era la única que chillaba dejándose la voz. A su lado, con un pompón que había acabado quitándole a su digimon, Davis prácticamente se subía a la barandilla que separaba las gradas del terreno de juego.

—Alguien está muy animado con el partido –rió Yolei.

—Y era el que menos ganas tenía de coger pompones –apuntó Codi.

Junto al asiento del más joven, TK intentaba no reír mientras Ken se encogía, algo avergonzado de los chillidos que lanzaba Davis al estilo fangirl enloquecida. Entre ellos, los digimons reían por los gestos desesperados del chico cuando el árbitro pitaba falta.

Al final el partido, Davis no tenía voz alguna. Kari, por otro lado, estaba tan fresca como una rosa, demostrándolo cuando su hermano se acercó a ellos y ella chilló un "enhorabuena" que ensordeció a todos los que se encontraban a menos de cinco metros de ella.

—Oh, la semana que viene tienes partido de básquet, ¿no, TK? –preguntó de pronto Tai.

—Sí –asintió el rubio.

—Iré a verte –alzó el pulgar el hermano de Kari.

—Y yo estaré allí animándote también –sonrió la chica.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, es hora de volver cada cual a su casa –dijo con una palmada Tai.

—Sí, que tengo hambre –asintió Koromon. Prácticamente todos se echaron a reír, más fuertemente cuando el estómago de Tai rugió.

Davis cogió en brazos a Demiveemon y esperó a que Ken cargase con Wormmon para iniciar el camino de regreso.

—Deberías tomar algo caliente con miel –recomendó Ken −. Te aliviará la garganta.

—Ya –dijo con una mueca por la molestia.

—No te fuerces –suspiró su amigo −. Menudos gritos habéis soltado Kari y tú en el partido… ¿Harás lo mismo en el de TK?

—No –negó −. Estaré callado.

—Lo dudo –rió suave antes de mirar al frente y decidir sacar otro tema de conversación en el que participaron más los dos digimons que los propios humanos.

Cuando se separaron, Davis siguió caminando con la mente perdida. Algo le estaba incomodando y no era capaz de ver el qué. Con un suspiro, e ignorando la preocupación de Demiveemon, siguió caminando hacia su casa. Seguro que la tontería se le pasaría con una buena noche de sueño.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Semanas más tarde, Davis esperaba en la puerta del instituto, apoyado contra la pared y con la vista perdida al cielo. No tardó en oír la voz de Kari riendo por alguna cosa que esperaba que le contasen. Volteó la vista y no le extrañó que estuviese caminando junto a Yolei.

—Buenos días, chicas –saludó.

—Buenos días –dijeron ambas.

—Parecéis animadas –señaló.

—Yolei anda nerviosa porque tiene que hacer una redacción –comentó Kari.

—¿Solo por eso?

—¡Es que no sé qué tema dará la profesora! –chilló la pelimorada en pleno ataque de nervios. La castaña junto a ella estalló en risas de nuevo −. Podría ser algo sencillo, podría ser algo complicado, podría ser algo profundo… ¡No lo sé!

—Bueno, lo que has de hacer es escribir, ¿no? –preguntó Davis.

—¡No es tan sencillo! –exclamó −. Hay redacciones que necesitan mucho sentimiento y…

—Pues yo escribo lo que pienso y ya –se encogió de hombros.

—Así te va pues –rió Kari antes de voltearse hacia dos figuras que se acercaban −. ¿A que sí, TK?

—¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio, deteniendo su conversación con Codi para mirar a la chica.

—Que Davis es malo con las redacciones.

—¡Ah! –exclamó. Una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro, algo más pícara que de costumbre −. Es pésimo.

—¡Oye! –chilló agitando los puños −. ¡No soy pésimo!

—Pues muy malo –negó acercándose a él y apoyando una mano en su hombro −. Escribes atropelladamente, como si sólo tuvieses medio minuto para todo.

—Es que se me ocurren las cosas cuando quedan cinco minutos y los demás lleváis más de cuarenta y cinco escribiendo –dijo sintiendo algo de calor en las mejillas. Kari ocultó una risilla tras la mano.

—¡Eso me pasa a mí! –chilló Yolei.

—Bueno, pero TK te estuvo ayudando toda la tarde de ayer, ¿no? –preguntó Codi −. Y a él se le da muy bien eso de escribir.

—Sí, pero… pero… –empezó a decir la chica.

—Te irá bien –aseguró el rubio −. Será mejor que entremos o llegaremos tarde –señaló.

Davis decidió seguirles sin decir nada. Otra vez sentía algo raro e incómodo que amenazaba con trastornarlo si se le ocurría centrarse en averiguar qué era. Decidió volver a dejarlo pasar como si nada.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

La lluvia era torrencial; las pocas personas que caminaban por la calle o estaban muy locas o realmente tenían que salir a la calle. Davis se había despistado y la lluvia le pilló de lleno. Para cuando cerró la puerta de casa a su espalda, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Suspirando, entró al baño y cogió una toalla con la que secarse antes de cambiarse a ropa limpia y seca. Encendió el ordenador y observó el correo mientras pasaba la toalla por su cabeza.

—Nada interesante –suspiró.

Caminó hasta el armario y buscó algo cómodo que ponerse. El ruido de la alerta de mensajes le hizo volver la cabeza levemente para ver el dibujo de un sobre en la pantalla. Se acercó y lo abrió, leyendo rápidamente el mensaje de Ken.

—Ah, siempre preocupándose –rió mientras tecleaba la respuesta a su mensaje.

Se puso la ropa seca y, con la toalla aún en la cabeza, salió a la cocina en busca de algo de papeo. Abrió todos los cajones, pero no encontró nada dulce, por lo que le tocó preparar un par de bocadillos, porque si dejaba a Demiveemon pegarle un mordisco al suyo, sabía que se quedaría sin. Las risas del digimon llamaron su atención cuando intentaba alcanzar una bandeja para cargarlo hacia la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa? –preguntó asomándose a su dormitorio.

—¡Se ha caído! –señaló hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

Davis se acercó a la pantalla y observó la videollamada que su digimon había aceptado. Había tres ventanas: dos mostraban habitaciones vacías mientras que en la tercera, Kari reía como si no hubiese un mañana.

—¿Quién se ha caído? –preguntó Davis.

— _Ay… Hola Da…Davis_ –intentó saludar la chica.

—Yolei se ha asustado cuando he aceptado la llamada –señaló Demiveemon.

—¿Por qué?

— _Bueno, es que ¡te has pegado a la pantalla!_ –sonó la voz de Patamon. Davis miró la pantalla de nuevo, viendo aparecer al digimon de la esperanza en una de las habitaciones vacías −. _TK y Codi la están ayudando ahora._

—¿Dónde estás, Patamon? –preguntó Davis.

— _Estamos en casa de Yolei_ –respondió el alado, posándose en el escritorio −. _Kari, ¿estás bien?_

— _Creo que no va a responder en varios minutos_ –suspiró Gatomon.

— _Avisaré a TK_ –se ofreció el digimon naranja.

—¿Para qué? –preguntó Davis.

— _¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?_ –se unió Ken, en la última ventana vacía, a la conversación.

—Que Yolei se ha asustado –respondió Demiveemon.

— _¿Asustado?_ –preguntó Wormmon, desapareciendo de escena y volviendo a aparecer con dos velas sujetas por una cinta a la cabecita −. _¡Si es por culpa de algún espíritu, le ahuyentaré!_ –declaró.

— _Wormmon, no creo que sea eso lo que ha pasado_ –susurró Ken, intentando detener al digimon. Kari, en su habitación, reía con más fuerza.

— _Iré a por TK y si Kari sigue así, iremos con vosotras_ –suspiró Patamon, volviendo a alzar el vuelo y a dejar la habitación de Yolei vacía.

Davis no pudo evitar sentir molestia de nuevo. No saber por qué le empezaba a irritar, pero se esforzó en no mostrarse enojado en ese momento. Nadie tenía la culpa.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Pasear por el Digimundo siempre era agradable incluso cuando había que hacer faena. Davis disfrutaba como un crío pequeño montado sobre Raidramon, atravesando campos en dirección al pueblo del comienzo.

—¡Davis! –llamó TK desde Pegasusmon −. ¡Creo que ya veo dónde está el problema!

—¿En serio? –preguntó alzando la vista al otro chico.

—¡Sí!

Sin decir nada más, Davis se cogió más fuerte a Raidramon y le hizo correr más veloz mientras, en el aire, Pegasusmon agitaba sus alas con más fuerza. Elecmon les había enviado un mensaje pidiendo ayuda, pero asegurando que no era nada muy grave, por lo que los niños elegidos decidieron que no hacía falta que fuesen todos. Por no tener nada que hacer, Davis y TK fueron los disponibles para ayudar.

Elecmon agitó una mano en cuanto los vio. Raidramon empezó a frenarse hasta quedar junto al digimon rojizo. Pegasusmon, por otro lado, descendió con cuidado, agitando las alas hasta que sus cascos tocaron suelo.

—Hola, Elecmon –saludó TK.

—Hola, chicos. Me alegra que hayáis venido tan rápidamente –sonrió el digimon.

—¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Davis.

—Los niños han estado jugando y, de pronto, un árbol se ha caído en la casita de juegos. Creo que Kapurimon ha debido de golpearlo más fuerte de lo habitual –dijo señalando la zona destrozada.

—Ya me lo temía –declaró TK −. Me ha extrañado no ver el árbol mientras veníamos.

—¿Y dónde está Leomon? Él podría haberlo evitado, ¿no? –preguntó Davis.

—Justamente ha salido a comprar cosas que necesitábamos –respondió Elecmon −. Yo solo no puedo vigilar a los niños, quitar ese árbol y arreglar la casita.

—Tranquilo, Elecmon, nosotros lo haremos –sonrió TK.

—Encárgate de los pequeños mientras nosotros reconstruimos lo destrozado –dijo Pegasusmon.

—Muchas gracias –sonrió Elecmon −. Os prepararé algo de merienda.

Pegasusmon y Raidramon dedigievolucionaron antes de acompañar a los dos humanos a ver de cerca los desperfectos. Poco más de cinco minuto después, XV-mon y Angemon trabajaban hombro con hombro con los trozos más pesados.

—Madre mía, qué justo ha sido Leomon –comentó Davis.

—Bueno, con esto te das cuenta que con Leomon, este lugar es seguro –señaló TK −. Sin él, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

—Incluso caerse árboles encima de las casitas, ¿no?

—Leomon lo habriá cortado o le habría dado una patada para desviarlo –comentó el rubio haciendo como si cortase un tronco.

Cuando todo volvió a estar en orden, muchos de los pequeños digimons que vivían allí se acercaron corriendo, felices por volver a tener la casita nuevamente construida. Los dos humanos y sus digimons, en etapas infantiles, fueron a buscar a Elecmon, quien no tardó en ponerles bebida y pastas delante.

—Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda –volvió a agradecer por milésima vez el digimon rojizo −. De verdad, los niños podrían haberse hecho daño si no hubieseis quitado ese árbol y arreglado la casita…

—No hay de qué –rió TK −. Siempre que tengáis algún problema, avisadnos. Incluso si Leomon puede, si es algo muy grande tampoco dudéis en llamarnos.

—Y tened más cuidado cuando juguéis, pequeñajos –señaló Davis.

—¡Sííííí! –corearon todos con enormes sonrisas.

Con Raidramon y Pegasusmon otra vez listos, los dos chicos se despidieron y emprendieron el camino de regreso a donde estaban los demás. Por el camino, Davis sintió una inquietud en su interior. No era el malestar que llevaba sintiendo en las últimas semanas. Más bien, sentía que fallaba algo, que algo no estaba como debería estar. Miró alrededor, encontrándose con nada sospechoso. Alzó la vista; Pegasusmon seguía volando tranquilamente, con TK sobre él, inclinado hacia delante, como hablándole al digimon.

—¡TK! –llamó. El chico se inclinó hacia atrás y observó hacia el suelo −. ¿Va todo bien?

—¡Ningún problema! –exclamó agitando una mano.

Davis hizo una mueca. Le creía, porque TK no tenía motivos nunca para mentirle a nadie. Pero la sensación de que algo no iba bien seguía en él, negándose a desaparecer. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando mentalizarse que era cansancio, y volvió a aferrarse a Raidramon.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Davis ya estaba hasta las narices de estar mal. Su mal humor se notaba a metros y metros de distancia. Demiveemon había saltado a la mochila de su compañero humano y se había quedado todo lo callado y quieto que pudo mientras el chico caminaba hacia el instituto, refunfuñando por lo bajo y apretando los puños en los tirantes de su mochila.

Cuando llegó a la puerta principal, siguió avanzando, sin mirar siquiera si había alguien esperando allí ya o no. Arrastró los pies escaleras arriba y entró en el aula, irradiando esa aura de mal humor que silenció a sus compañeros de clase. Se quitó la mochila, dejándola con algo más de brusquedad de la que pretendía, y se sentó en su sitio, listo para sacar sus cosas.

—Davis –susurró Demiveemon.

—Perdón –le dijo rápidamente, pasándole una mano por la cabeza y reconfortando al digimon.

El timbre indicando el inicio de las clases resonó en todo el centro estudiantil. Kari y TK entraron corriendo al aula, mirándose preocupados cuando vieron a Davis en su sitio. Fueron a acercarse a él, pero la llegada del profesor les obligó a tomar asiento en sus sitios. Volvían a sentarse juntos, pero a bastante distancia del de googles, por lo que solamente podían hablar entre ellos sobre qué podía estar pasándole por la mente al otro chico.

Las horas fueron pasando tortuosamente lentas para Davis. Por más que lo intentaba, la sensación molesta que llevaba tiempo atormentándolo no desaparecía. Es más, había aumentado en el preciso instante en que sus dos amigos habían entrado al aula. Cuando al fin fueron libres para salir del lugar, decidió recoger rápido, pidiendo perdón a Demiveemon por tirar las cosas de cualquier manera en el interior de la mochila, y salió corriendo del aula.

—¡Davis! –llamó Kari.

—¡Lo siento, Kari, tengo prisa! –chilló de regreso.

—¡Davis, espera! –volvió a chillar la chica.

Davis no se detuvo. Siguió corriendo, pasando de largo a Codi y Yolei, que se quedaron mirando extrañados al chico. Salió del edificio y continuó su carrera hasta la salida del campus sin mirar atrás. Quería llegar a casa cuanto antes y encerrarse en su cuarto, tirarse en la cama y chillar contra la almohada, si es que eso le iba a aliviar.

—¡Davis! –chilló la voz de Demiveemon, amortiguada por la mochila −. ¡Davis, para!

Sacudió la cabeza e ignoró la petición del digimon. Ahora lo que le molestaba estaba haciéndole sentir un desgraciado sin motivo alguno. Casi sin darse cuenta, dejó de correr en un parque. Respiró con dificultad, agotado de haberse esforzado más de lo necesario. Era un dolor físico que incordiaba; eso podría servirle para excusar el malestar que sentía… Al menos, por un rato.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Prácticamente todos estaban preocupados. Nadie entendía qué le pasaba a Davis para comportarse de aquella forma tan rara. Desde el día en que apareció en el instituto transmitiendo la sensación de ser capaz de asesinar a cualquiera que se le cruzase, las cosas no habían hecho más que ir a peor. Davis parecía hundido, no había vitalidad alguna. Incluso mientras jugaba al fútbol parecía despistado. Daba toques al balón, se le escapaba y apretaba los puños con rabia.

—Tienes que centrarte, Davis –indicó Tai.

—¡Lo intento! –chilló, avergonzándose al instante −. Perdón, no quería…

—¿Hay algún problema? –quiso saber el mayor, indicándole que se acercase y tomase asiento ante él.

—Yo… No lo sé –suspiró −. Llevo un tiempo en el que siento que algo no está bien.

—¿El qué?

—No lo sé –declaró con la cabeza baja.

—Creo que te conviene descansar, no pensar en nada.

—Ya lo he intentado… Y no funciona –negó.

—¿Seguro que te quedas sin pensar?

—Bueno… no del todo –reconoció.

—Venga, vete a casa y ponte a jugar a la consola o a hacer algo con lo que despistar el cerebro –dijo Tai, revolviéndole el pelo con energía.

Davis sonrió, intentando zafarse del gesto del mayor antes de levantarse, recoger sus cosas y echar a correr. Estaba decidido: aprovecharía el resto del día para hacer algo diferente a lo demás.

Entró al dormitorio como una bala, tiró las cosas y rebuscó algo que hacer sin éxito alguno. Intentando no soltar un grito de frustración, se acercó al escritorio y sacó sus deberes. Eso podría ayudar. O, al menos, estaba funcionándole hasta que el sonido de un mensaje en su ordenador llamó su atención.

" _¿Te apetece venir con TK y conmigo a buscar algo para el festival? –Kari"_

Remugó, fastidiado porque su amiga decidiese hablarle de repente cuando más tranquilo estaba. Empezó a escribir la negativa, parándose para pensar una excusa, pero enseguida la borró. Contestó afirmativamente, se arregló un poco, cogió sus cosas y salió de casa corriendo.

Kari esperaba balanceándose sobre sus pies, mientras que TK se mantenía con la espalda contra la pared, de brazos cruzados y con una expresión en el rostro de duda y preocupación.

—¡Davis! –llamó la chica en cuanto le vio aparecer −. Me alegro que hayas podido venir.

—Sí, bueno, necesitaba algo de aire –dijo rascándose la nuca −. ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

—Al centro comercial a ver si encuentro algún kimono –sonrió Kari, dándole la espalda y echando a caminar tranquilamente.

—Traducción, vamos a patear el centro comercial y todas sus tiendas, haya o no kimono en ellas –suspiró TK.

—¿Y por qué vamos nosotros? –preguntó extrañado.

—Yo porque he sido un idiota recordándole el festival. Tú porque esta chica tiene corazón y me ha permitido escoger compañero de sufrimiento –suspiró el rubio.

—¿Y has pensado en mí? –preguntó, sintiéndose en parte halagado.

—Había pensado en Ken primero –dijo mirando hacia el cielo. Davis hundió un poco los hombros, deprimido. Un gesto que no pasó por alto al rubio −. Pero creo que él debe de estar sufriendo con Yolei y su "plan perfecto para un festival divertido y memorable", como dice ella. Así que el único disponible para pasar el mal trago eres tú.

—Ah… ¿Y por qué Ken? –preguntó. Enseguida se mordió la lengua.

—Porque es el que más lejos vive y al que menos vemos en carne y hueso –respondió Kari, caminando de espaldas con los brazos en jarra −. ¡Chicos, que me vais a perder y me vais a dejar sola!

Con una carcajada, TK avanzó un poco más rápido y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Kari, diciéndole algo que Davis no logró escuchar por culpa de la sensación de malestar que volvió a sentir de repente. Apretó los puños e intentó calmarse.

Media hora más tarde, en cuanto llegaron al centro comercial, Kari salió corriendo hacia la primera tienda cercana. TK volvió a reír, llamándola cría pequeña y otros comentarios que solo hicieron parar a la chica en la puerta de la tienda para voltearse y chillarle agitando un puño. Cuando la castaña desapareció de escena, también desapareció el malestar de Davis.

—¿Nos sentamos allí? –preguntó TK, señalando un banco.

—Vale.

—Oye, estás raro.

—¿Qué dices? Yo estoy normal.

—No lo estás, Davis. ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó sentándose.

—Nada, estoy bien.

—Sí, ahora, pero no antes –dijo −. Has estado demasiado callado todo el camino.

—Bueno, estaba pensando cuánto nos hará sufrir Kari con sus compras –comentó mirando hacia otro lado.

—Qué mal mientes –rió el rubio.

Davis volvió la vista hacia él, dispuesto a responderle, pero sólo pudo quedarse con la boca abierta. Una idea demasiado perturbadora pasó por su mente, haciéndole saltar del banco y salir corriendo, dejando atrás a un sorprendido TK. También Kari, que salía de la tienda con las manos vacías, empezó a llamarle a gritos.

Siguió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta su casa, entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta y se dejó resbalar por ella hasta el suelo, respirando agitadamente. Demiveemon alzó la cabeza de la cama algo asustado. Cuando vio que se trataba de su compañero humano, se levantó, saltó al suelo y se acercó a él.

—Davis, Davis, ¿estás bien? –preguntó, apoyando sus manitas en la pierna del chico.

—Sí…

—¿No habías ido con Kari y TK?

—Sí…

—¿Ya habéis acabado?

—No…

—¿Y por qué estás aquí?

—No podía quedarme allí…

—¿Por qué no? Davis, me estás preocupando. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Has discutido con ellos? ¿Es que ha pasado algo vergonzoso?

Davis negó a todo con la cabeza. El pequeño digimon hizo varias preguntas más antes de quedarse callado, abrazado a la pierna del chico hasta que Davis comentó que iba a bañarse. Los ánimos del chico estaban por los suelos incluso después de aquello. Y ni una enorme hamburguesa para cenar logró que volviese a ser el chico alegre.

—Buenas noches, Demiveemon –susurró acurrucándose en la cama.

—Que descanses bien, Davis –dijo el digimon, encogiéndose en su sitio hasta hacerse una bolita.

Tardó en dormir, pero cuando al fin cayó rendido al sueño, no despertó hasta que el despertador le devolvió a la realidad. El sudor le recorría entero, la respiración era tan agitada como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón y el corazón le latía con tal fuerza que se preguntó si podían escucharle desde la otra punta de la casa.

Obligándose a tomar una ducha rápida, Davis se puso en movimiento en un intento de borrar su sueño de la mente. El desayuno pasó con su mente dándole vueltas al sueño. Preparó la mochila para ir a clase y, una vez dejó de pensar en lo que debía coger, el sueño regresó a su mente. Caminó a paso ligero, casi corriendo, hacia el instituto, intentando de ese modo que su mente trabajase en pensar en los peligros que podía correr, pero cuando se detuvo en la puerta para esperar a sus amigos, volvió a ser atacado por su sueño.

—Buenos días, Davis –saludó Codi.

—¡Hola! –saludó Yolei.

—Buenas –saludó mirando tras ellos −. ¿No viene TK con vosotros?

—Parece ser que se ha puesto malo –respondió Codi.

—¿Malo? Ayer lo vi perfectamente…

—Creo que era del estómago –comentó Yolei −. Le habrá sentado algo mal o habrá pillado una pasa de algo.

—Ah…

—¡Buenos días! –saludó Kari −. ¿Y TK?

—Está malo –respondieron los tres. La chica parpadeó, algo perpleja por la respuesta.

—Oh, vaya…

—¡Madre mía, qué tarde! –exclamó Yolei −. Lo siento, chicos, pero hoy me encargo yo de la limpieza y preparación del aula, así que…

—Ve, anda –señaló la castaña −. Nosotros también deberíamos entrar.

Hasta la hora del patio, Davis permaneció totalmente callado, con la vista fija en su pupitre. Kari se le acercó rápidamente en cuanto fueron libres de salir, con una sonrisa amable.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasó ayer?

—Nada –dijo rápidamente.

—Ya, claro… Saliste corriendo y dejaste a TK solo, sin alguien con quien hablar mientras me probaba ropa.

—¿Te compraste algo? –preguntó, intentando desviar la conversación.

—Un kimono, un yukata, una blusa y un par de pantalones –asintió −. Y luego invité a TK a creppe por haberme acompañado.

—Ah…

—¿Regresaste a casa? –preguntó. Davis asintió con la cabeza −. Nos preocupamos mucho, ¿sabes? Incluso te enviamos mensajes, pero no contestabas.

—Lo siento, no he mirado el móvil desde antes de quedar con vosotros –dijo avergonzado.

—Te perdono si me dices qué pasó ayer para que marchases corriendo.

Davis tragó saliva, apretó los labios e intentó respirar calmadamente. Kari aún le miraba con esa sonrisa cálida y tranquila en sus labios, los brazos cruzados a la espalda y toda la atención del mundo en él. Cogió aire, lo retuvo unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y lo soltó antes de mirar fijamente a la chica.

—¿Qué me dirías si te dijese que me estoy enamorando de TK?

El silencio entre ambos provocó más nerviosismo que otra cosa en Davis. Kari ahora le miraba con sorpresa e incredulidad, sin decir absolutamente nada. El chico bajó la vista, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. No debía haberlo dicho. No debía haber confesado aquello a Kari. Debía haber seguido guardando silencio sobre esos sentimientos que estaban naciendo en él.

—¿Es eso cierto?

Davis asintió. Era un idiota. Contarle aquello a la amiga de la infancia del chico del que se había enamorado. ¿Qué intentaba? ¡Seguro que la chica también estaba enamorada de TK! Siempre juntos, entendiéndose sin palabras, conociéndose tan bien… Un ataque de celos amenazaba con hacer acto de presencia en ese instante, y Davis habría sucumbido a él de no haber sido por la carcajada que soltó Kari que la dobló por la mitad.

—¡Madre mía! ¡Ya verás cuando TK se entere! –exclamó.

—¡No! –pidió con las mejillas ardiendo −. No, por favor, no le digas nada…

—¿Pero por qué no? –preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos −. Oye, si le quieres, deberías decírselo.

—Pero…

—Por eso saliste corriendo ayer, ¿no? Porque quedarte a solas con TK ahora te pone nervioso.

—La verdad… –dijo en un hilillo de voz y rojo como un tomate −. Me fui corriendo porque pensé que…

—¿Qué? –preguntó Kari, con una sonrisa claramente amable pero temblorosa por la risa.

—Que era un ángel…

Las risas de Kari volvieron a hacerse oír por el lugar, acrecentando el nerviosismo de Davis y ganando algunas miradas indiscretas que no ayudaban en nada al pobre chico.

—Por favor, Kari, para de reír…

—¡Es que es divertidísimo! –exclamó −. Seguro que tu malhumor y tus momentos de gruñón se han debido por celos –el color subiendo en el rostro del chico la hizo sonreír más ampliamente −. ¡Estabas celoso!

—¡B-bueno, para ya! ¿Tú no lo estarías? –preguntó, mordiéndose al instante la lengua.

—Supongo –se encogió de hombros −. Oye, yo esta tarde tengo cosas que hacer en casa. ¿Te importaría ir a ti a ver cómo se encuentra TK?

—¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!

—¡Ay, Davis, esto es realmente divertido! –exclamó echándose a reír nuevamente −. Si te pones así porque te encuentro una forma de estar a solas con TK, ¿cómo te pondrás cuando sueñes con él?

Ante las palabras de la chica, el rostro de Davis se encendió hasta ser fosforito. Kari abrió los ojos y la boca, sorprendida y divertida, antes de romper a reír aún más fuerte mientras chillaba "¡lo has hecho!" una y otra vez, para desgracia del chico.

No se libró de la chica ni cuando acabaron las clases. En cuanto abandonaron el aula, la elegida de la luz salió corriendo, tirando del brazo de Davis, hasta dar con Yolei y Codi, contra los que prácticamente lanzó al chico, diciendo que les acompañaría a ver a TK en cuanto acabase sus obligaciones en casa. Si bien los otros dos no parecían extrañados, Davis estaba que perfectamente podría soltar una pataleta infantil ante todos.

Caminar al edificio donde vivía TK nunca le resultó tan inquietante. Sentía un hormigueo en el estómago y, por más que quería entablar conversación con los otros dos, no logró nada.

—Enseguida bajamos –dijo Yolei cuando Davis bajó del ascensor.

Las puertas se cerraron, con los otros dos dentro, y Davis se quedó solo en el pasillo. Arrastrando los pies, caminó hasta la puerta de los Takaishi y la miró fijamente. Ahí dentro, posiblemente en la cama, se encontraba el chico del que jamás pensó que se enamoraría. Con un suspiro agotado por tanto tiempo dándole vueltas a la cabeza hasta llegar a esa afirmación, alzó la mano y llamó al timbre.

—Se lo voy a decir… Se lo voy a decir… ¡Por supuesto que se lo voy a decir! –decidió mientras esperaba los pasos acercándose a la puerta.

* * *

Y final a traición para ti, ¡muahahahaha!

Espero que te haya gustado aun habiéndolo dejado así, jiji


End file.
